Shrek 2 Video Game
Shrek 2 is the video game based on the film. The player is able to play as Shrek or nine of his friends throughout the game, and travel through 11 levels, while being able to switch between the 4 characters available in each level. It is known on the PC as "Shrek 2: Team Action", as the original Shrek 2 game for PC is completely different. CharactersEdit The characters seen in the Shrek 2 game are the same as the Shrek 2 film. Along with bonus fantasy characters. PlayableEdit * Shrek special: Lift, Shrek can lift items and dazed enemies. He is the Ogre protagonist of the game and is forced on an adventure to save his wife, Fiona from Fairy Godmother's plans. He is willing to fight any monster to prove to Fiona's father King Harold that he is worthy to be her husband. His Hero Time is in Far Far Away, throwing rioting peasants in the Patty Wagon. Voiced by Michael Gough. * Princess Fiona special: Time Slow, Time is slowed down to enhance her fighting, à la The Matrix. Fiona used to live in a tower until Shrek rescued her for Lord Farquad. The two fell in love and by a curse of a witch, Fiona was turned into an ogre for her love. Now she is joining her husband to Far Far Away to meet her parents. Her Hero Time is in Shrek's swamp. She sings with the birds in such a high pitch they explode for Grandma's pie, a reference to "Shrek". Voiced by Holly Fields. * Donkey special: Burro Blast, A powerful bucking kick. Donkey is Shreks closest friend and although a bit of a coward, he is willing to help Shrek in any adventure. He helped the big guy in saving Fiona and now wants to help stop Fairy Godmother and save the marriage. He is married to Dragon who unknown to him, is pregnant with his Donkey babies. His Hero Time comes in the Witch chase level. Really it can be said it is Dragon's Hero Time as she is the one who chases and saved Fiona from a lethal fall in an out of control carriage as Donkey rides on her back. Voiced by Mark Moseley. * Gingerbread Man special: Cookie toss, Cookies are thrown that attract enemies. Gingy is a Gingerbread man turned alive by his father the Muffin Man. He was captured by Lord Farquaad but now is ready to help his friend Shrek with his new adventure. In an attempt to help, he created a 20 foot little brother named Mongo. He got the group into the castle but slipped into the moat were Gingy is last seen morning his death. His Hero Time is in Jack's Farm where he must climb the hill to fetch water from Jack's well. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. * Lil' Red special: Poison Apple toss, Explosive apples are thrown. Red is a baseball pitcher who joins the group after hitch hiking with them to Far Far Away. Her Hero Time is in Fairy Godmother's factory. She uses her apples to hold back Godmother as the others escape. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Dragon: Dragon used to be the guardian of Fiona's castle but after being defeated by Donkey has now fallen in love with him. They are married and Dragon is pregnant with Donkey's six babies. Dragon only appears in Level 2, Donkey rides her during his Hero Time. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Puss in Boots special: Tightrope walking. Puss is an assassin paid by King Harold to kill Shrek. He is defeated and spared for help in the adventure. After all he ends up being one of Shrek's closest friends. His Hero Time is in the Road to the Farm level. He must use his tight rope special to bring the elevator down from the top of a waterfall. Voiced by André Sogliuzzo. * Big Bad Wolf special: Huff n' Puff, Enemies are blown away with a gust of wind. This comes in particularly useful when the character is fighting on high places, as it can instantaneously kill enemies by blowing them away. Wolf is a little resentful at going through such danger for Shrek but is actually quite proud of his power. He is one of the creatures who helps Gingy in the jailbreak. His Hero Time is in the Jailbreak level where he must climb the "Stairway of Doom" to save Shrek, Puss, and Donkey. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor (and Aron Warner reprising the role briefly in the game). * Tinkerbell special: Pixie Dust, Causes character to float. She helps Gingy plan the Jailbreak of Shrek, Puss, and Donkey and is quite quick to keep Wolf in line. Only seen in the Jailbreak level, she is the only playable character without a Hero Time. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Human Shrek and Horse Donkey special: Charge, Shrek and Donkey run faster than usual and Shrek attacks the target with his sword. After drinking a Happily Ever After potion. The two turn into a handsome hero and a noble steed. The potion effects the love of the drinker as well so Fiona reverted back to human form and Dragon turned into an unseen Pegasus. Their Hero Time is in the mountain level where they must chase Fairy Godmother to save Snow White. BonusEdit * King Harold: The father of Fiona. He expected to see Fiona married to Prince Charming, but is shocked to find Shrek instead. He teams up with the Fairy Godmother to get rid of Shrek so that Charming can take his place. In the end, Harold finally comes to terms with his daughter's love. Voiced by Michael Gough. * Mongo: The giant brother of Gingy, he is the only non-playable character to have a Hero Time in the second to last level. Human Shrek is the one doing the work but the Hero Time icon is Mongo so it is considered his. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Magic Mirror: Mirror appears at the beginning of every level to dictate the whereabouts between that connect the story. He also serves as a guide through the game and advises the team on what to do next. Voiced by Mel Fair. * Lil' Red's Grandma: She appears at the end of level 1, waiting for her chicken soup. She surprisingly looks like the Fairy Godmother, minus the wings, glasses, and wand. Voiced byVanessa Marshall. * The Three Pigs: the three pigs are assigned to take care of Jack and Jill's farm while they are away but are too lazy to actually work so they request the help of the group in return for the package to sneak into Fairy Godmother's factory. They are afterwards captured during a jailbreak but saved by Gingy and a gang of creatures. Voiced by Cody Cameron. * Three Blind Mice: friends of Shrek. At the end of the first adventure, they were turned into horses to pull the carriage. On the way to Far Far Away, the three are turned back into mice as to serve as ingredients in witchery. The three remain mice but are captured during Shrek's jailbreak and are saved by Gingy and a group of creatures. Voiced by Chris Knights. * Seven Dwarfs: these little workers must be saved by the group around Shrek's home. They are then seen again in the mountain pass, advising the team on how to get through in return for the rescue of Snow White. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. * Goat Brothers: Three brothers living on the trail to Jack and Jill's farm. They require the group's help to return them to their homes after a few mishaps with trolls. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. * Snow White: captured in the mine. She is kidnapped by Fairy Godmother but is saved in Handsome Shrek and Steed Donkey's Hero Time. * Papa Bear: The father of the Bear Family. He is seen in Far Far Away as Mongo is in the city. Papa seems to be more worried about the cities well fare then the citizens. He also makes a cameo at the beginning of Fairy Godmothers house asleep. Voiced by André Sogliuzzo. * Queen Lillian: Only seen in the storybook intro to Far Far Away, she is Fiona and Shrek's mother and King Harold's wife. * Pinocchio: Pinocchio has one cameo in the game, in a movie still when you complete the bonus game Floating Floor. * Crazy Larry: This wee little man appears in every level to charge the group passage through coins or a service. He also sells upgrades that help the team in battle. In the second to last level he demands the group pay him a billion coins but without the money, Mongo steps on him. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. VillainsEdit * Fairy Godmother: The main antagonist of the game. She is determined to see her son, Prince Charming, marry Fiona even if it means an ogre falls in the process. She has help from King Harold who owes her after she turned him from a frog to a prince for his wife Lillian. In the end she is defeated at the ball. Voiced by Claudia Christian. * Prince Charming: The son of Fairy Godmother and her right hand man and the secondary antagonist. He feels cheated that Fiona married Shrek and wants her hand. He is defeated at the ball. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. * Monsieur Hood: found in Shrek's swamp. He tries to mug the gang but fails. Voiced by André Sogliuzzo. * Witch: a witch living on the trail to Far Far Away. She turned the horses back into mice to use in her witchery. Voiced by Vanessa Marshall. * Troll: he appears in 4 levels as an enemy or mini-boss. Voiced by André Sogliuzzo. * Stone Warrior: This big bully lives inside of Mt. Grimm. He was an ordinary statue turned alive by the Fairy Godmother. But, Shrek, Donkey, Gingy, Wolf, and Puss in Boots eventually defeated him. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Farquaad: The villain of the first film only makes a cameo on the path to Gingy's house as a statue fighting a statue of Dragon. EnemiesEdit * Knights: Knights are some of the more generic enemies in the game. While most of them appear quite fit, a few are fairly 'larger' and''' their''' metallic armor pants keep dropping, causing them to pull them up. * Rats: Rats are the runt of the litter, as they are some of the the easiest to be defeated. Unlike the real world, these rats may stand up nearly as tall as a human. * Spiders: There is not much to say about these spiders except that they were seen in levels 8 and 9. * Merry Men: '''Merry Men are Monsieur Hood's henchmen. * '''Snails: They are hardly enemies in the game. * Turtles: They're in the first level. * Fish: In Puss in Boots' hero time, they are the villains. * Pumpkins: They appear in level 5. * '''Vandals: '''They appear in the 3rd level as enemies in a couple of minigames.